Hurt in her Eyes
by Charbypooh
Summary: Jenny's heart broke once. On that fateful day in Paris and now, when she thought she would get away from broken hearts, she was right back where she started. Will her heart ever heal?
1. Chapter 1

Based off of Silver War season 3 episode 4.

Please review

I OWN NOTHING

 **Ziva's POV**

"Who is the women with Gibbs?" I say in a low whisper in Tony's ear to avoid getting heard.

"Yeah,once you've been here long enough you'll figure it out."

"Is that his girlfriend?" I was starting to be concerned. I knew how Jenny felt and I know that this would just kill her.

"I have no idea"

"You just told me that.." I was cut off by Tony's lower whisper voice.

"Well you'll figure out that around here there are just some things that you don't ask about." And as if on que Jen walks up the stairs to her office and takes one long look at the two canoodling and I could sense the sadness and the hurt in not just her eyes but in her whole body.

I yell after her as I follow her up to the stairs. "Jen, are you ok?"

 **Jenny's POV**

The siht had killed me, I am now emotionally dead. But it was my fault that he is in her arms and not mine. Getting his kisses not mine. Feeling the warmth of his body on a cold winter night. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a concerned Ziva.

"Jen, are you ok?"

I had to put my ice queen face on. Be professional. Don't let this get in the way of something you have worked so hard to achieve, kept playing over and over again in my head as I fished for a good answer.

Caressing Ziva's upper arm I say with all my power "Z i'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

That killed me. No I was not sure. I do care. I am most certainly not fine. But had to put my game face on and lie. I hated lying to Ziva, she was and is the only true friend I have and she knows all about my past and especially my past with Jethro. "Yes I am sure" I watched her give me a head nod with a half smile and walk back down the stairs sharing glances with me the whole way.

I walk back to my office, trying so hard not to cry. No one can see me like this. Ever. I practically run in my office grabbing my purse and coat. Running out I ask Cynthia to push everything back to tomorrow and to take the rest of the afternoon off. With a confused smile she nods.

I avoid any contact with anyone. Especially Jethro. Not even eye contact. Even just looking into his deep swirling, ice blue eyes could make me fall apart. I hit the elevator button to go down. And of course with my luck it is slow as ever. Finally in what felt like forever, the elevator doors opened. I silently thanked God for getting me out of the building with no one bugging or seeing me. I motioned for my driver. As the car slowly pulled I looked back. For some stupid reason I looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

 **Sorry It's a little short this time.**

"Jen are you sure you're ok? I came to office to see how you were doing but you weren't there" Ziva said in a concerned and soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well Z, that's all" I hated lying to my best friend again but it had to be done.

"Ok well i'm stopping by in a few to bring over some noodle and chicken soup." Ziva said a little more cheerfully. But before I could respond she hung up.

Just like Ziva said, she was here no later than ten minutes.

"Ziva, you really didn't have to" I say as I open the door and see her holding out 3 cans of Progresso chicken noodle soup. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No I really did." She gave me a weak smile as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Here come in" I motion her to come in. And I shut the door and start heading to the couch.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes until Ziva said something.

"Jen, I have known you long enough to know that you are madly in love with this man. And I can't stand to see you like this…" Ziva stopped. I tried to hide the tears flowing down my face but she could see my glassy eyes.

"Oh Jen come here" She pulled me into her embrace and we sat there. Me crying and her comforting.

I woke up to see Ziva spread out on my couch and with a huge pain in my neck. I looked at the time and realized it said 0600. I yelled "shit" unconsciously waking up Ziva. "Oh,what time is it?"

"I'm sorry Z, it's 0600. I need to get to the office. There is pancake batter in the cabinet and eggs in the fridge. Make yourself at home." I yell as I run up the stairs to get ready.

My hair looked like shit. My make up clearly showed that I have been crying and I felt like shit. I decided to take a quick shower. I tried to think about something other than Jethro and it wasn't working. I stepped out of the shower and i mistakenly forgot to take the bathmat out of the dryer and…

 **Ziva's POV**

"Jen"

"Jen"

"Jen!" "Please wake up" I scream as loud as I could. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed 911. Less than 3 minutes later the first responders were here.

"Uh ma'am we are going have to ask you to step back." I hear a man say but I stay put. "I'm not leaving your side,Jen. I promise." I whisper into her ear just before the paramedics had he ron a stretcher wheeling her away.

"Ma'am, would like to ride with us?"

"Um yes please." I say just before locking and shutting Jen's door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gibbs"

"Ziva. Where the hell are you?"

"Gibbs! Just listen to me. Jenny just got sent to hospital."

"What? Why? How? Where is she?"

"I will answer all those questions when you get here. Bring the team with you to Mclain General."

"Ok sit tight I will be there in 5 minutes"

 **Jethro's POV**

I didn't know what to say. My mouth was open but nothing was coming out. I didn't know what to do. I kept replaying the same memories in my head over and over again. But one kept standing out. The one memorie where she took a bullet for me. It was in the thigh but none the less. These memories kept flurring around my head until a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Boss,what we got? Dead body?" Tony said.

"Uh, no gear, we are taking a visit to Mclain General"

"Why?" Mcgee piped in.

Tony shot him a glare.

"Because I said so." I shot back.

 **Hospital**

"Ziva"

"Gibbs"

"What the hell happened?"

"Wait,wait, wait what is going on? Z why the hell are you here?"

"Jenny, was getting out of the shower and she slipped and fell. She hit her head pretty hard."

"Our Jenny? Like director Jenny?"

"Yes Tony."

 **Ziva's POV**

"So when can I see her?" Gibb's said with a concerned and upset look on his face.

He said _I_ not _we_. He still cares about her. I knew it!

"Um right now I guess."

"What room?"

"Critical care room 1" I yell as Gibbs is already down the hall to Critical Care.

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jethro's POV**

I stare at her helpless body and keep imagining her in my arms. Seeing her at NCIS. The day when she said that there was going to be no off the job. The day she left me in Paris. The day when I realized I bought a ring for nothing.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jethro what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jen, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what the hell are you doing here?" She started to rub her temples.

"I heard you were hurt so I came as quick as I could."

"Why? Shouldn't you be out with that perfect redhead of yours." Her voice was full of sadness and anger. I was genuinely confused.

"Who?"

"That redhead of yours that you were all over with in the office today" she stopped and took a look over at all of her machines and shot me a look. "You know what I don't care. Nevermind" She grabbed the nurse call button and in 30 seconds flat there was a crowd of nurses telling me to leave.

I kept telling the nurses that I wasn't leaving. But they wouldn't budge. So I used the "I am an NCIS agent" card. And it worked.

I was soon to be not the only NCIS agent in the room. Tony,Ziva, and Mcgee came running to her room after they saw the flock of nurses sprint to her room.

"Boss, is she ok?"

"Yeah, yeah she just had a high blood sugar. Everything is fine."

"Oh ok. Good we were worried."

"I know you were Tony." I grabbed his shoulder in a nice way and gave him a weak smile.

The team started to walk back to waiting room and I sat watching the nurses do all sorts of tests and I kept replaying what Jenny had said in my head _That redhead of yours that you were all over with in the office today, You know what I don't care. Nevermind._ What was she talking about? What redhead?

" , you can proceed now, just don't say anything that would put her under stress, ok?"

I thought to myself that it's too late for no stress but replied anyways. "Yes, thank you"

She just gave me a weak smile as she walked by me.

"Jen" I sit at the corner of her bed.

"What Jethro?"

"What were you talking about when you said "That redhead of yours"?"

"You know damnn well who I'm talking about."

"Who?"

"That redhead that you brought into the office."

I rub the back of neck, realizing who she was talking about.

"Jen" I took a deep breath because this was going to take a lot of explaining . "That's Shannon's sister"


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Jen says, she has a hint of anger in her voice but still full with sadness.

"Her husband Mark, has cancer, Jen"

"Oh my god, Jethro I am so sorry. I had no idea who it was."

"It's fine. I was just trying to comfort her. She has been really depressed lately and with the news about Mark, she is just a mess."

"Oh Jethro"

"We have been keeping in touch ever since Shannon and Kelly's death, and we both feel more closure after talking to each other"

"Not being mean or anything but why you? Didn't her mom go through a lot too?" she noticed how bad that sounded and tried to fix but she was too late.

"It's ok Jen, her mom see's her as a disappointment. Always have, always will. So with her dad gone and Mark who didn't really know Shannon that well due to her…"

"It's ok Jethro, you don't have to say anymore." She sat up in her bed and rubbed both of his shoulders.

"No, it's not ok Jen. If I was more open about my past I might not have lost you in Paris."

"Jethro, that was not your fault."

"Dammit Jen…" He stood up and flung his hands in the air and then began to scratch the back of his neck like he was searching for something to say. "Yes it was, you felt closed off. Like I was only in it for sex. Or I was only interested in your past to avoid my own. And that's not right. I should have been more open. I had no right to make you feel like I made you feel."

"Uh….I don't know what to say."

"I was even going to.."

The nurse interupted Gibb's sentence. "Um sorry sir but she has to eat something, I will come to see you in the waiting room when she's done and ready to go home."

"Ok thank you." He felt horrible, he couldn't imagine the mental pain that she has and is going through. Not to mention the physical pain. He had no idea how to walk back in there and take her home. He had no idea where they stood.

That fateful day where she said "there will be no off the job Jethro" kept coming into his mind. Along with that horrific day in France where they both thought would be the last time they would see each other. But that has all changed.

30 minutes had passed of constant pacing and memories swirling in Gibbs's head. The whole team look really concerned and tired.

"Hey guys." Gibbs's says in the most calm and nice way possible.

"Yeah boss"

"I'm going to stay with her tonight and make sure she's doing ok, you guys can al go home and take the day off tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"I am not leaving Jen here." Ziva shot back.

"Ziva, I promise I will keep her safe and healthy. I will even call each of you every two hours for an update. Deal?"

"Ok but make sure you don't forget."

The whole group came at me with a big open armed hug. It felt nice to feel like a family. Even though no one ever said it aloud, they all felt it.

Gibbs is the first to breakaway saying "thanks guys" he gave and tony a shoulder grab. But quickly after pulled Ziva in for another hug. He whispered in her ear "don't worry Z I would never let anything happen to her.." He paused and then continued. "I love her"


	6. Chapter 6

**Jethro's POV**

I waited in the waiting room for about two hours reading about Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Phillippe's divorce and his drinking problem. Until the nurse came out and told me that she could go home and she gave me a list of things to do in case of emergencies. And the list of medications to give if Jen wasn't feeling well.

I decided to take Jen home. It was nothing but dead silence the whole way. I walked up to her door to her huge Georgetown house.

"Jethro" she said as we walked into her house and she shut the door behind me.

"Jen"

"What were you going to do?"

"What?"

"Right before the nurse came in to give me food you said that you were even going to.."

"I don't think we should be talking about this now, Jen"

"Dammit Jethro, I have waited 6 years to have this conversation with you."

"Yeah so what will one more day do?" I tried to steer myself away from

"Jethro, tell me"

"Fine, I i i…" I was having trouble telling her this. I didn't know if she felt the same. Or if it was really over between us that day in Paris. But I decided to do it anyways. "That day you left…" "I was planning on.." "I was planning on asking you to marry me"

"Oh Jethro" Her eyes start to water and her hands fly up to her mouth. And by the look in her eyes I could tell she felt the same. So with it I pulled out a square box out of my pocket and got down on one knee.

"Jen, the offer still stands. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"OMG Jethro, of course." She ran into my arms and I almost didn't catch her. "I love you Jethro."

"I love you so much Jen, you have no idea"

"Hey Jen how much does your head hurt right now?"

"What?"

"On a scale of 1-10, how much does your head hurt?"

"I don't know, 3"

"Ok"

I started to kiss her. She kissed back passionately. I could feel all of the sadness and hurt melt into this kiss. After we both gasped for air I scooped her up in my arms just like a newly wedded couple would do and started to head to her bedroom.

She was so distracting with her hair all messy and the millions of kisses she was placing on my neck and face.

I just couldn't stop thinking about one thing the whole time _God I love this women._ And I am pretty sure she was thinking the same thing.

Sorry guys it was kind of short but I think it was a great way to end the story!

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


End file.
